The Hybrid
by LadyB3lla
Summary: After moving back to Forks, Washington Alice encounters something very unexpected. Summary sucks but meh. An Idea formed and wouldn't go away lol A/B Pairing. Discontinued /Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I've been readin a lot of old Bella Alice stories recently and had this idea that won't go away. I'm not much of a writer when it comes to stories so this may stay as a one-shot. If anyone would like to continue it feel free to PM me. Also sorry for any mistakes. It's past midnight here lol.

I of course do not own the saga. If I did Edward wouldn't be such a stick in the mud and Alice and Bella would have been the ones together xD

Chapter 1

I breathed deeply as I ran through the woods of Forks, Washington. It has been years since we were in this small town and I was so glad to be back. Out of all the places we have lived, Forks has always seemed more like home to me, and I hated we had to move due to our immortality. Us being Vampires and never aging made it impossible to stay in one place for long.

Taking another deep breath I realized I was getting close to the Quileute border so turned slightly to my right. The Quileute's were a Native American tribe that lived at La Push. We had a treaty with them stating we would stay off their land and not bit anyone. They were werewolves... Well not really. Acually they were just shape shifters that changed into over grown wolves.

I paused taking another deep breath trying to find an elk or something to feed on when I smelled it. Blood. It wasn't human blood but wasn't really animal either. My intrest peaked and I made the decision to find out what it was and waited for the vision to come.

 _I saw myself walking towards an open field. The sun breaking through the clouds as I stepped into it. I looked towards the middle of the field and suddenly everything went blank._

I tilted my head in confusion. The only time my visions went blank was when a Quileute shape shifter was around. I started off again quickly coming to the field. Just like in the vision the sun started breaking through the clouds. I gasped as I looked towards the middle of the field. What I saw made me gasp. A large black panther was limping towards the center of the field then collapsed and shifter into a young woman!

Quickly I ran over to her and gasped at the large wounds on her thighs and back. The were large claw marks and what looked like wolf bitesall over her back and thighs. I cursed and reached down to pick her up to carry her hme so Carlisle could treat her. She hissed weakly at me but passed out soon after. I ran as fast as could could back home, never taking my eyes away from her face. She was beautiful, with a heart shaped face framed by soft curly brown hair. She was pale, although that could be due to the loss of blood.

"Carlisle!" I called as soon as I opened the door. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones home as the others were also out hunting since we were due to start school tomorrow.

"Alice what's happened?" Carlisle asked as he appeared in the entrance hall. Once he saw the girl in my arms he quickly lead me into his office.

"I found her in a field while I was hunting. Carlisle I think she is a shape shifter though she is not one of the Quileute's. She was a pnather before she collapsed and transformed back into a human." I explained as I placed her on the couch in his office.

"Hmmm." He hummed as he quickly began to look over her wounds. He grabbed his medicle back and pulled out the alcohol to clean the wounds and quickly went to work. Once everything was cleaned he pulled out his suture kit to begin stitching up the large gashes. We both gasped as the needle bent when he tried to stick it though the skin. "Well that is intresting." He said as he set it aside. He bent down to look closer at the wounds and could see them slowly stitching themselves back together.

"What is it Carlisel?" I asked hoovering slightly behind him. I couldnt explain why I was so anxious about the girl, but I was.

"It seems the wounds are healing themselves slowly. I'll bandage them up and hopefully they will heal quickly." He said as he pulled out the gauze and tape. As he began to bandage her wounds he continued. "I have to go to the hospital soon, but call me as soon as she wakes up if I am not back yet. We need to find out what happened to her and also find out what she is."

I nodded and sat in the floor beside the couch staring at her again once Carlisle finished. I didn't even hear him as he left the room. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. It was driving me crazy not being able to see into the future with her here. I heard my siblings come home and Esme quickly filled them in on what had happened. They all came to the office, one couple at a time. Emmet and Rosalie was first. I didn't even acknowledge them. None of them really. Jasper and Carlie were next. Jasper sent a calming wave towards me before they silently left and Edward and Kate walked in.

Edward walked over to me and placed and hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine Ali." he said quietly, no doubt reading my mind. Then they too left the room leaving me alone with this mystery girl again.

It seemed like ages later when she slowly started to wake. I noticed her breathing pattern change slightly before she slowly turned her head towards me and opened her eyes. They were a lovely shade azure. She gasped and hissed at me, thats when I noticed the fangs. I tilted my head ash she tried to back away from me.

"I won't hurt you. I found you in the woods and brought you here for my father to treat your wounds. Though he couldn't stitch them as the needle bent when he tried." I said soflty. She tensed when I said that, but as she started at me she slowly begane to relax.

"You're a vampire" She said quietly, her voice soft and musical, almost like a vampires also.

"Yes and you are a shape shifter." I replied.

"Half shape shifter yes. I am also half vampire." She said quietly and I heard everyone in the house gasp. She must have heard them aswell as she tensed again and sat up quickly.

"It's ok. It's just my siblings. They won't hurt you either." I said gently placing my hand on her shoulder. She turned and started in my eyes again and I lost myself in them. They were like looking into the depth of an ocean. I heard Edward chuckling and hissed at him. "Shut up Edward." I said with a pout then add "Stay out of my mind brother dear."

The girl tilted her head with a soft smile on her lips. "My name is Bella." She said, still staring in my eyes. I couldn't look away either.

"I'm Alice." I said with a grin. "Alice Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You a Cullen?!" She asked excitedly with a grin on her face.

I chuckled and nodded. "I am. So you've heard of us?"

"Yes. My father told me to find you... before he and mother died..." She said quietly. "My father was a vampire and my mother was a shape shifter. I'm not sure how or where they met but when I was born we lived in Alaska." She said quietly.

"How in the world could they have stood each other? I mean... Vampires and shape shifters are natural enemies." I said. I was amazed my her already opening up to me about her history so I wanted to learn as much as I could before she stopped.

"My mother imprinted on my father and they fell in love instantly. My mother was shunned for it from her tribe so they left. She never told me what tribe or where she was from. The Volturi found out about them and hunted them down. We were in hiding for many years and father always said if anything happened to them that I should look for the Cullens. That they would protect me..." She said and looked down at her hands. I could feel her sadness and I wasn't the empath of the family. I quickly sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"We will protect you. You're famiy now." Edward said from the doorway.

Bella looked from Edward to me confused. "But you don't even know me." She said quietly.

Edward chuckled. "Ah that is true but..." He trailed off and glanced from me to Alice before continuing. "Well since you have obviously imprinted on Alice here and she recognizes you as her mate, if only subconsciously, then that makes you family." He winked at me as I gasped in shock then turned and left.

I glanced at Bella and noticed her blushing slightly and looking back down at her hands. I reached for them and gently wrapped her hand in mine. "It's true." I whispered quietly causing her to look up into my eyes.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly and I nodded. I leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away and when she didn't I gently kissed her lips. I was finally whole. I had finally found my mate and I couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok I will warn you this will be slow going unless one of the better authors around here decides to adopt this story but I will try :) Thank you so much for the follows and reviews so far! You guys are so sweet!

I Don't Own The Saga!

Chapter 2

I had called Carlisle not long after our kiss. I didn't want to end it but I knew Carlisle needed to come home to check my Bella over to make sure her wounds were healing. Plus we needed to find out what happened to her. He had just taken off the last of the bandages and all that was left of the horrible gashes were tiny red lines.

"Looks like they are about fully healed. I won't need to rebandage them." Carlisle said as he tossed the wraps into the fire place and set them on fire.

"Great! I'm gonna take Bella to my room and find her some clothes. We can plan to go shopping later." I said as I gently took Bella's hand to lead her out of the office and towards my room. She still had a blanket that I barely remember Carlisle covering her with before he had left to head to the hospital, wrapped around her.

Once we entered my room I went into my closet too look for her something to wear. I came out holding a beautiful blue dress that I thought would look lovely on her and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Please not a dress Alice." She almost whinned cause me to chuckle.

"Alright Bella. Jeans and a shirt then?" I replied walking back into my closet and coming back out with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a royal blue T-shirt, and a pair of black boots that would come up to mid calf to her. I set them beside her then went to my dresser to pull out a bra and matching panties along with a pair of sock. "Would you like a shower to get cleaned up? Then once you're dressed we can go down stairs and talk with the rest of the family." I said handing her the clothes and a towel.

"Thank you Alice." She said quietly, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"You're welcome, Bella." I said and gently kissed her cheek. I sat on the couch in my room while I waited for Bella to return from the bathroom. _I would need to get a bed soon_. I heard Edward chuckle at thought. _For her to sleep on, brother dear. Get your mind out of the gutter!_ I thought back at him causing him to chuckle again. I rolled my eyes and glanced back towards my bathroom door. The shower had just cut off so my Bella would be out soon.

A few minutes later Bella stepped out fully dressed, her cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower, and her damp curls falling aound her shoulders. I froze as he scent blasted out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. My eyes rolled back and I inhaled deeply, she smelled heavenly.

Before I even realized I was moving, I was standing in font of her, my hands on her hips. She smiled sweetly at me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her closer and burried my nose into her neck, softly kissing her there as she begane to purr.

"MMmm, Bella, what you do to me." I said taking a deep breath as I pulled away from her slightly. "Come love, lets go talk to the others." I said taking her hand and pulling her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: First off I'm so sorry for the short chapter before. I wasnt originally planning on making this more than a one-shot but all the follows and the reviews... well I'm going to try for you guys ^_^. Sh4dow44 bless your tired soul lol you are awesome and this chapter is for you, so if you are asleep then you have something to wake up to!

I don't own the saga!

Chapter 3

Bella paused at the bottom of the stairs. I gently kissed her cheek in reassurance. "It's ok, Love. No one here will harm you. I promise." I said quietly and led her over to the free chair in the living room. I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap and held her close. She nuzzled into my neck and breathed deeply.

Carlisle cleared his throat and asked "Bella? Could you tell us what happened to you?"

"I've been staying in my Panther form for a while now. It's easier to travel. There was only one at first. I thought we could out run it.. But it was so much larger and faster than a normal wolf. We got seperated, and suddenly there were two of them chasing me..." Bella starts sobbing here and I hold her closer to comfort her.

"Bella? Who was with you?" Esme asks quiety with a note of panic in her voice.

"Oh God Kyra! She... she's so tiny still... S-s-she isn't growing as fast as I did for some reason! I hae to go find her! What if they got to her! I-I-I Can't lose her too!" Bella becomes hysterical trying to stand up and run for the door.

"Bella love, We'll find her. Is she a shifter like you?" I ask as we all head towards te back door.

"M-my sister. She stays in her panther form because she's too small to really take care of herself as a human." Bella says, eyes wide in her panic. She shifts into her panther form as soon as we hit the woods and we all run in the direction of the clearing I found Bella in.

When we reach the field I can tell the Wolves have been here, the stench is all over the field. "Bella, take us to the place you were seperated. We will see if we can find her scent. from there." I tell her. She nods and runs off in the direction I saw her enter the field from.

She stops suddenly and sniffs around the area. She shakes her head and paws at her nose and tries to sniff around again. we all take deep breaths and it was Carlie that picked up the scent. "This way. I think I have her scent." Carlie says in her southern drawl so similiar to Jaspers.

We all take off following Carlie. Bella starts making a deep sound from the back of her throat calling for her sister. We stop suddenly when we hear a quiet answering call. Bella quickly runs to a large tree that has a large hole around the roots and sniffs, making that deep sound again and pawing at the dirt making the hole bigger.

She sites back on her haunches as a small baby panther slowly crawls out of the hole. I release a the breath I had been holding as Bella nuzzle te small cub and pulls her closer with her large paw. She shifts back to her human form and picks Kyra up holding her close and kissing her head. "I'm so sorry I left you for so long Kyra. I'm so sorry." Bella whispers quietly.

The stench of wet dog and mold hits us seconds before we hear growling. I see Bella stiffen and I wrap her in my arms protectively and the growling gets closer. The rest of the family forms a sort of barrier between us and the two large wolves coming closer.

"I think it best if you stop where you are and one of you shifts back so we can talk." Carlisle suggests, causing the large grey wolf to snap and growl louder. The large black wolf barks at the grey one, then slowly walks behind a few trees to shift into human form.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker." The man states as he returns.

"I am Carlisle Cullen. We have a treaty with the Quileute's." Carlise replies in his calming voice.

"I am Sam. Current alpha of the pack." Same says crossing his arms across his chest. His black hair cut short. The one thing about male shifter is they look like they have been taking steroids. They grow taller than they normally would be and their become very muscular. They still have nothing on Emmett though.

What has brought you across the treaty line?" Carlisle asked, getting straight to the point.

"We were waiting for _her_ to show back up." Sam says with a growl as he pointed at my Bella.

I hiss and pull Bella closer to me, keeping Kyra between mine and her chest for more protection. "What do you want with Bella?" I ask, not bothering to keep the venom out of my voice.

"She stinks like a bloodsucker and she tresspassed on our land!" Sam yells, causing the grey wolf to growl loadly and crouch, ready to attack.

"She is a shifter, along with her young sister. They are not from here so do not know the rules of the treaty." Carlisle said calmly, always the mediator.

"You lie!" Sam snarls and begins to shake, ready to phase at any second.

"I swear you take one step near her and I will rip you to shreds." I say as I place Bella and Kyra behind me.

"Alice calm down." Carlisle says to me then addresses the alpha. "I promise you I am not lying. Bella is a shifter. She shifts into a panther. I am afraid that if you attack her, you will be breaking the treaty as of last a few hours ago she has imprinted on Alice. They are mates now." Carlisle informs Sam.

The shifter looks stunned. "She imprinted on a bloodsucker?" at Carlisles nod he says "Prove to me she is a shifter then." He states almost calmly.

I look back and Bella and nod. "It's ok love. I'll hold Kyra while you phase." I said talking the young cub into my arms. Bella looks at all of us then nods, taking a few steps away from us she phases into a panther then walks over to me and nuzzles my chest with a deep purr.

After minutes of silence Sam speaks. "I... We won't attack her or any of you. One rule we have is to never attack or harm another shifters imprint, but I have questions. One being why she has a slight stink of a bloodsucker."

"That is a slightly long story." My Bella says after shifting back and hugging me and Kyra close.

"How about we all meet back at the house in a few hours? we can all sit down and hear Bella's story, and she can answer any questions you have." Carlisle states.

Same thinks for a minute before nodding. "Is it ok if I bring a couple of the elders with us? Our pack is small right now with just me and Paul, but I am sure the elders would like to hear this themselves."

Carlisle looks at each of us then at Edward. Once Edward nods to at Carlisle's questioning look he tuns back to Sam and states "That will be fine." Once Sam agrees he turns and he and Paul run off back towards the rez. "Let's head home and prepare for our guests. I'm sure Kyra would like to rest also."

We all agree and turn to head back to the house. Once Bella shifts I run beside her, carrying Kyra in my arms, cub nuzzles into my neck and I can hear her quiet purrs, and I smile as we reach the house.

AN: I know this chapter still isn't as long as the first but I wanted to get a little something extra out for you all to make up for the shortness of chapter 2 and this just kinda came to me. I honestly have no outline for this story as Chapter 1 was just a scene that was stuck in my head lol. Hope you all like it!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok guys here is chapter 4! Hopefully there won't be any mistakes from now on xD Thanks again for all the follows and reviews! You all make me so happy!

I don't own the saga! (Sadly)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Bella phases back as we reach the house. I noticed that her clothes don't shred like they do when the wolves fade and decide to ask her about that at a later date. Right now I want to take Bella and little Kyra inside to rest. Taking Bella's hand I lead her inside towards the living room where everyone has gathered.

"Bella?" Esme starts hesitantly.

"Yes?" Bella asks quietly as she takes Kyra from my arms and sits in my lap.

"I… Are you hungry? I mean… Do you eat food or survive only on blood?" Esme asks quietly.

"Oh. We eat human food but… we also have to have blood at least once a week." Bella replies.

"Are you or Kyra hungry? I could fix you something if you would like?" Esme asks as she stands to head towards the kitchen.

Bella looks down at Kyra and I see the cub lightly nod her head. "That would be great Esme, thank you." Bella answers with a smile. Esme grins back at her and leaves for the kitchen. It was pure luck we even had food in the house. Esme had to be seen shopping on occasion so not to arise suspicion.

Rosalie stands up and announces "I'm going to go to the furniture store to buy you a bed Alice. Should I get a toddler bed for Kyra or a crib?"

"A toddler bed should be fine. She's three years old now. She just likes to stay in panther form as she feels safer that way." Bella replies with a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you Rosalie." I say quietly as I snuggle Bella closer to me. She grins at me then pulls Emmett out the door with her.

"Kyra are you going to change back and meet our new family?" Bella asks the little cub in her arms. The little cub curls into her more and lowers her head. "Oh baby girl, they won't hurt you. We're safe with them I promise." Bella says, gently stroking the cubs head.

"Kyra?" I ask quietly to get the cubs attention. "I promise I will protect you and your sister with my very life. As long as I can breath, no harm will come to you sweetie."

Slowly the cub grows a little and suddenly there is a beautiful little girl with long, flowing brown hair, and striking blue eyes just like my Bella. The only difference between the two is Kyra has a slightly darker complexion than Bella.

"There's my beautiful girl!" Bella says with a grin. Kyra gives a shy little smile and snuggles closer to Bella. Bella turns to me and whispers in my ear so that Kyra couldn't hear. "Don't be shocked if she calls me Mommy. She was only six months old when the Volturi killed our parents."

My heart breaks a little more for them. I pull them closer and say "That's ok. I already love her like she was my own. We will tell her of your parents and explain to her when she is older what happened. If that's what you want."

Bella lifts her face and kisses my lips softly. "Thank you, Alice."

I cup her her face gently with both hands, stroking her cheeks with my thumb. "I will do anything for you, My Bella." I reply, kissing her lips tenderly.

Xxxxxx

An hour later and a large king sized bed and a small toddler bed was set up in Alice's room. The king sized bed had soft blue silk sheets with a matching duvet, and the toddler bed a Tangled theme on the covers. Kyra was currently napping in her new bed while everyone else gathered downstairs as they waited for the shifters arrival.

"They will be here in 2 minutes." I said as I sat with Bella curled up beside me on the large armchair.

Esme came into the living room placing a plate of sandwiches for the shifters and elders to eat if they were hungry. Then sat next to Carlisle on the couch. Two minutes later there was a knock on the door. Carlisle walked to the door to let them in and the room was flooded with the smell of a wet dog. Bella nuzzled her head into my neck to get away from the smell. She may be a shifter also but she was a feline and didn't get along well with canine shifters.

"Thank you for joining us. I know you all have questions for Bella as well." Carlisle said as he led the shifters in. He gestured towards the free seating in the room as he rejoined Esme.

"Thank you for allowing us to come here." An older man in a wheel chair replied as Sam pushed him to a spot beside the unoccupied couch. He glanced over to the armchair that Bella and I occupied, his curiosity obvious. "I'm Billy Black, the chief of the Quileute's" He said as he glanced back to Carlisle. He hesitantly shook hands with Carlisle as everyone else too their seats.

Paul and same stood behind the couch as another older man sat down on the couch. He hesitated as he looked around at all the Vampires. "My name is Harry Clearwater. One of the Elders on the council." He said in a rough and deep voice.

"It is nice to meet you. Esme has prepared some food incase you all got hungry while Bella tells us her story." He said as he gestured to the plate of food. Once the Quileute's nodded in acknowledgment of the food he then turned back to Bella. "So, Bella, why don't you start from the beginning?" he asked.

Bella uncurled herself from me and sat a little straighter and nodded at Carlisle. She glanced around and blushed as she saw everyone's attention on her. I smiled and kissed her cheek to encourage her. She smiled a little smile at me then turned back towards Carlisle. "I'm not sure what village my mother is from. When I was born my mother and father had already been traveling for over a year, and mother refused to ever mention the village by name. You see my father was a vampire and when my mother imprinted on him the village shunned her and kicked her out of the village." Bella paused as even the wolves scoffed in disbelief. "Mom said that her pregnancy with me was extremely accelerated. She was only Pregnant with me for a few months before I was born, and by the time I turned seven I looked like a young adult. Due to my accelerated growth we traveled more than they normally would. We had a run in with some of the Volturi guard when I was 10. We barely escaped with our lives. We kept in the shadows for a long time after that. Mom became pregnant with Kyra when I was 20, only this time the pregnancy was not accelerated. We don't know why my growth was accelerated and why Kyra's isn't, we didn't really have time to find out. Kyra was six months old when the Volturi found us again. I had shifted with Kyra and was laying in the woods a few miles from the clearing that Mom and Dad were in relaxing. I heard them pulling my father apart, and my mothers screams. I grabbed Kyra in my mouth and ran. I knew there was nothing I could do for our parents but I had to save Kyra at least. I remembered Dad mentioning Carlisle after we had run into the Volturi the first time. He told me often that if anything ever happened to them that I should find Carlisle and that he would look after us." Bella took a deep breath as tears silently fell down her cheeks. I pulled her closer to me to try and comfort her. I could tell by the look in her eyes, and by the sadness on Edwards face that she was remembering that day her parents were murdered.

"Bella.. How did your father know about me? What was his name?" Carlisle asked gently.

Bella sniffled and wiped away the tears on her cheek. "He said he had met you many, many years ago. You had showed him that he didn't have to be the monster he was turned into, that he didn't have to kill and feed off humans. His name was Demetri."

Carlisle looked shocked. "Demetri? From the Volturi guard?" He asked causing the rest of us to gasp in shock. Everyone had heard about the Volturi guard that had abandoned his post many years ago. Aro had been livid and put a bounty on his head.

Bella nodded shyly. He father had never kept his past from her, so she knew the horrible things he had done for the Volturi. "Yes. He had been on a mission for Aro when he met my mother. Once he met her he left and never looked back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Soooo what ya think? I like Charlie, really I do! But… yeah this threw me for a loop too lmao. Hope everyone likes this chapter :)


End file.
